


Hold Each Other - Song Fic!!

by Soapnanny



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapnanny/pseuds/Soapnanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold Each Other By: A Great Big World!!  </p><p>This song reminds me of Zankie, so I decided to write a fic lining up with the song! </p><p>The lyrics are in quotes and the fiction is under every verse! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Each Other - Song Fic!!

This is a Song Fic, so the lyrics will be in quotes and the fiction is under the quotes! Enjoy!! 

 

Hold Eachother 

By: A Great Big World

 

...." I miss the words we used to say  
I miss the sounds of yesterday  
I miss the games we used to play like ohhh"....

 

It had been three years since Frankie had seen the love of his life. Three years since they were rolling around in the HOH bed, teasing the live feeders and falling head over heels for one another. Neither of them knew what was happening and they definitely had no idea what would happen after that first summer.  
They would spend hours on the phone, speaking of future plans and how everything would just work out perfectly. They would be together and had even planned to last forever. They would go on Twitter and favorite tweets, pictures and stories about their relationship, and their love.  
They would publicly declare their friendship a bromance while at the same time, sneaking away secretly to spend time together. It started off so fun and romantic but soon, it became exhausting and heartbreaking. 

 

......" I was trapped inside a dream  
I couldn’t see him next to me  
I didn’t know he'd set me free like ohhh"......

 

Zach tried to back away from Frankie because he knew it wasn't fair to make him wait. It wasn't fair that Zach had no idea when he'd be ready to be public about their love and Frankie deserved better. It just didn't seem natural for Zach to have these feelings for Frankie. On the other hand though, it felt completely right. Frankie understood who Zach really was way before Zach even knew.  
The touch of his hand, the graze of his lips, made Zach come completely undone. He'll never forget the first time Zach really knew that he had to figure out a way to be with Frankie forever. They were sitting in Frankie's childhood bedroom in Boca when Zach confided in Frankie that he just really didn't want to go home. The place that used to bring him comfort felt foreign to him now, like he had to pretend to be someone else just to survive.  
Being with Frankie was the first time Zach had ever really felt like he could be himself. This man could look into his eyes and see his soul. However, the self sabotage out of fear that Zach ended up doing time and time again was the ultimate undoing of their budding relationship.

 

......."Everything looks different now  
All this time my head was down  
He came along and showed me how to let go.  
I can't remember where I'm from,  
All I know is who I've become  
That our love has just begun like ohhhh".......

 

It took years for Zach to stop living a lie and end up on Frankie's doorstep with tears in his eyes and a declaration of love on his lips. Frankie had just broken up with yet another boyfriend that just couldn't match up to what Zach had once been to him. Frankie had spent months, years even just trying to find the love he knew he deserved.  
Zach had been the one who got away, the one that broke his heart time and time again but here he was begging to be forgiven. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach's neck and let his mouth love Zach from head to toe. This is what he needed, this man and the magic electricity they create when together. Frankie had been working so hard to put his career first, the only thing that ever truly made him happy....other than Zach.  
Now though, he was beginning to let himself think maybe he could really have it all. His love was back and he wanted to cherish this moment. 

 

........"Something happens when I hold him  
He keeps my heart from getting broken  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen  
We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other, mmm".......

 

Being here in Frankie's bed all wrapped up in his arms, after spending hours making love absolutely made Zach feel like he was finally where he should've been all along. When Zach is in the safety and comfort that Frankie's arms create, he feels like nothing can get to him. His love, his protector and his best friend all wrapped into one being.  
Zach knew he could never give this up, now was the time to make his move. This is when he needed to prove to Frankie that he would never stray again. He had to keep holding onto Frankie for dear life and never let go. This man was his oxygen, his reason for living. Zach will worship Frankie daily for taking him back and allowing himself to open up to the thought of them being the ultimate endgame. 

 

........."Yo I’m stressing you that blessing that's sent from heaven  
These days start to feel like hours and hours feel more like seconds  
People judged us they couldn’t see the connection  
When I look at you, it’s like I’m looking back at my reflection.  
I don’t see nothing different, our pigments they coincide  
We hold each other so tight they couldn’t break us if they tried.  
I feel the love in your touch and I trust what’s inside your mind  
My eyes are those of the blind, I see no color or size, ok".............

 

After they reconnected there were people that thought they wouldn't last. Oh, they'll break it off eventually...they would say. What they didn't understand though, was how perfect they really were for each other. Frankie would look across the bed to this angelic man lying by his side and wonder how it all happened.  
This beautiful man was tempermental, narcissistic, a raging lunatic sometimes but he was absolutely perfect for him. Frankie would do anything for this man and he knew Zach would do the same. Their mutual friends would always point out their faults and even doubt their connection at times, but what they didn't get was how much they really had in common.  
Now that Frankie had Zach back in his life, there would be nothing tearing them apart. Go ahead and try, Frankie thought to himself as he snuggled into Zach's arms and began to kiss along his naked chest. 

 

........."I know that we’ve been through a lot  
I know that we both grew up  
You know I missed you a lot  
When I was young I was dumb  
Didn’t think you'd fit in my plot,  
And I appreciate the break because I love what we got now  
You give me chills and I can’t imagine you leaving  
If I could build a perfect person honestly you would be it.  
And you know nobody knows you like I know you  
I can’t wait to come back home so I can hold you".........

 

A year after becoming an official couple, they were enjoying a New York City winter evening when Zach won Frankie's trust back for good. Walking in Central Park, Zach knew this was the time to do it.  
The snow falling all around them, mitten clad fingers intertwined and their joyful laughter filled the air. Zach dropped to one knee and popped the question Frankie had waited a lifetime to hear.  
Zach knew this was the man he would be loving the rest of his life and he promise himself, Frankie and the world that he would treat his Prince like the royalty he was. There would never be another night they go to bed without holding each other....ever again.


End file.
